


Autumn

by whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit



Series: Happy Ending Guaranteed [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 minute drabbles, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, über-fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit/pseuds/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel likes the colours of autumn, but he really likes Dean's smile when he eats pie, too.<br/>5 minute drabbling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn

Mrs. Winchester is very beautiful, Castiel thinks. She ruffles his hair just like his mommy does. Her smile is just as soft, too.

Mr. Winchester scared Castiel at first, his voice is just as booming as the big black car he drives. His smile is not so blinding like Mrs. Winchesters, but it reaches his eyes too, and he bounces Castiel on his knees, and slips him another cookie when Castiels mama is pretending to not be looking. She is smiling too and winks at Mr. Winchester and Mrs. Winchester laughs, cooing at Dean's brother Sam who is gurgling happily, too.

And now, it's autumn, and the trees change their clothing just as Castiel needs to. Only he will add layers and the trees slowly loose theirs. When Castiel cries for fear of them going away for ever, Dean takes his hand and says, "No, look, they are making all those pwetty colours because they give back the sun's light from the summer, see?" and points at the sea of gold and red and orange and still-greens and picks up a four-coloured leaf and... Castiel knows that Dean wouldn't lie to him. He also knows that Dean is almost one year older, so he has seen this already and can con-confi-comfort that the trees will be back next year. Castiel smiles like happy five-year olds do.

Castiel cannot recall exactly when IT happened, but he does not need to pin point it. He'll remember what happened on that specific day, when he was thirteen and Dean was as usually holding his hand. HE pointed at a very beautiful tree, dressed in it's autumn colours and the sun rays illuminated his face just perfectly. Castiel looked at him and likely saw what Dean saw, too, because Dean had stuttered around the few words he managed, "Cas.. Can I...?" and squeezed his hans and Castiel had nodded.

As far as first kisses go, Castiel's first kiss was a tentative brush of closed-mouths, so nothing too fancy, really. They continued their hand holding, and some time later their innocent kisses evolved to make-out sessions in back seats of cars or movie theatres and even more later to wandering hands and - anyway. 

 

It'll be autumn soon and the tree's will change their clothing just as Castiel needs to, because his mother had declared it "Unfit to wear those ragged jeans at your own wedding, for heaven's sake." so here he is, getting a fitted tux. In the cabin next to him, he hears Dean grunt, "No way you're giving me a pink sash, Samantha!" and he grins like the twenty-eight year old love-struck idiot that he is. 


End file.
